


Big Mouth Billy Bass

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: A familiar Colonel is playing around with somebody...Challenge: November 2000 WaM, the word is HIDE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Big Mouth Billy Bass

##  Big Mouth Billy Bass 

##### Written by Corine   
Comments? Write to us at [Corine57@HOTMAIL.COM](mailto:Corine57@HOTMAIL.COM)

SUMMARY: Word A Month Challenge, November 2000, the word is HIDE. A familiar Colonel is playing around with somebody…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Jaffa Teal'c walked through the corridors of the SGC heading for his quarters after a rough mission and an even tougher debriefing. His teammates apparently had something else to do, so he was on his own for the rest of the day. That was fine with him. He was tired and needed to partake in Kelno'reem to regain some of his strength.

It was quiet in this part of the SGC. He could not detect anybody in the corridors and nothing disturbed the peaceful silence.

__

"I wanna know… if you're happy…"  


"Take me to the ri---ver…"

Surprised by the sudden sound of somebody singing, Teal'c stopped, a deep frown appearing on his face. There was no one in front of him. He looked briefly over his shoulder; already knowing there was nobody behind him either. Whatever he'd heard, it had stopped. Shrugging his shoulders, he started walking again.

__

"Put me in the wa---ter…"

Again, Teal'c stopped abruptly, his frown deeper than before. Somebody was singing. There were no doors here. Nobody could be hiding behind closed doors, singing. Yet, he was sure he had heard something. He wished he had his staff weapon with him. What could have caused a sound like that? Why did it stop? Where did it come from? 

Teal'c had no idea. Figuring it was of no importance, he decided to finish the trek to his quarters. So he moved, surprised by another sound. It was a nice melody, followed by a deep voice:

__

"Here's a little song I wrote…"

Finally detecting where the sound had come from, Teal'c looked at the wall on his left. Somebody had placed a wooden frame on the wall, with a creature on it the humans called a 'fish'.

__

"Might want to sing it note by note…"

He knew the humans found great joy in this endeavor they called 'fishing'. O'Neill had taken great effort in teaching him this game, but he had not found it of any interest at all. He could not understand this kind of behavior. Why sit there for hours, watching the thing they called a 'float' when he could just 'zat' the creatures in the water in two seconds? 

Despite knowing O'Neill loved fishing; he did not appear to be the kind of man to display his catch on the wall. Teal'c figured General Hammond might also be a man to enjoy a game like this. Could he have positioned this creature on the wall? Teal'c staggered backwards as the creature suddenly turned its head towards him.

_  
_

"Don't worry…"

Teal'c raised his brows. Was the creature still alive? The humans would not do such a cruel thing, would they? How could this be possible? It turned its head again!

__

"…be happy."

It not only moved its head, but now it was swinging its tail as well! The creature appeared to be humming a familiar melody, moving its head again, tapping to the beat.

__

"Don't worry, be happy now"

These humans never cease to amaze him. Shaking his head in disbelief, Teal'c threw a last glance at the singing creature before leaving. He did not look back over his shoulder, but he could have sworn he heard the creature laugh as well. Somehow, the humans even managed to make its laugh sound a lot like O'Neill…

*****

Hidden safely in the Control room, behind a video screen of one of the security cameras a certain gray-haired Colonel with deep brown eyes almost fell to the floor laughing…

THE END. 

  


* * *

>   
> © May 31, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### If you don’t know who, or rather what Big Mouth Billy Bass is, you might first want to check out the following website: 

http://singingbass.homepage.com/page1.html

Thanks to Tanya, Badgergater and Margo for helping and encouraging me.

* * *

  


_http://www.stargatefan.com_


End file.
